A Secret Reviled Part 1
by Stargazer1
Summary: It was a dark night. There was a full moon out and a peaceful night. A lady crept into a house window and tiptoed over to a crib. She looked in to see a baby. She sneered. She took out some dust and sprinkled it onto the baby. She began to chant....
1. A Secret Reviled

  
A Secret Reviled.  
  
Authored notes: I dont own Card Captor Sakura etc. I'm just a fan! And this is my second story!!   
^-^ Just some hints  
  
"...." Talking  
*.....* thinking  
[.....] something from the past  
(....) Authors notes! Alrighty then!! :) If you can figure out were I got this idea from I will   
post the next chapter! *Or I will just post it if I get reviews! :)* I do own the chants! I made   
them up!! Off the top of my head!! :) so don't steal them with out my permission! If I give you   
permission you gotta give me credit! :)  
  
13 years earlier...  
  
It was a dark night. There was a full moon out and a peaceful night. A lady crept into a house   
window and tiptoed over to a crib. She looked in to see a baby. She sneered. She took out some   
dust and sprinkled it onto the baby. She began to chant.  
"In The darkness of the night  
You can see me in your sight.  
In 13 years you will see  
Under the moon you will come to me  
In 13 years you will come to me  
Under the moonlight to the big oak tree.  
This curse I put on you today  
And that is all I have to say." The woman's eyes flashed a golden color and vanished. As she   
vanished the baby was glowing the goldish color the woman's eyes were..  
  
13 years later...  
  
"Oh my gosh!! I'm gonna be late!"exclaimed Sakura as she ran downstairs. She put her skates on   
and began to skate fatly to school. She was thinking on what to get Syaoran for his birthday   
that was the next day. She just hoped that Tomoyo wouldn't bring her video camera. She skated   
into class and took her skates off and changed into her shoes. She sat at her desk and waited   
for the teacher to start class. Tomoyo was already in her seat writing. Sakura looked over to   
see what she was writing. It was a little plan on how to get her and Syaoran closer.  
"Tomoyo!!"she exclaimed. Tomoyo looked up surprised.  
"Sakura!"she exclaimed and crumbled the paper up. Sakura grabbed it and threw it away. She gave   
Tomoyo a look then Syaoran walked in. He was dragging his feet, he had been doing that lately.   
He sat down behind Sakura. She turned around.  
"Hey Syaoran who all is coming to.."began Sakura but Tomoyo put a hand over Sakura's mouth.   
Syaoran looked puzzled.  
"Who all is coming to what?"he asked. Sakura thought and pulled Tomoyo's hand off her mouth.  
"All coming to say hi to you today??"she asked. Tomoyo rolled here eyes and thought *Is that the   
best you could come up with?* Just then the bell rang and the teacher walked in.  
"Morning class."  
"Morning." Then the teacher began to teach the lesson.   
  
Syaoran was staring off into space. Tomorrow he was turning 13. He had looking at the sky more   
and more. He felt like someone was calling him, wanting him to come to that person. It might not   
even be a person. He couldn't put his finger on who it might be. He had a feeling he had met the   
person before. He thought about Sakura. *Could that be the person who is calling me? Could it be   
Sakura?*he thought to himself. It could be. Then he thought back to his dreams. He had dreamed of  
a beautiful woman. Well he couldn't see her face but he knew she was beautiful woman. It could   
be Sakura. He felt that the lady had a strong power. But he had felt weird 4 nights a month. He   
didn't know why he just did.   
"Syaoran!"yelled the teacher. Syaoran looked up.  
"What?"he asked annoyed.  
"Finally, I have been calling you for 5 minutes! Now! What is the answer to this problem?"asked   
the teacher.  
"Um Holy Magic?"he asked. The class stiffened a giggle.   
"So Holy Magic is 6x12?"Syaoran blushed."Sakura what is the answer?"  
"72."said Sakura.  
"Right."he said.  
  
After school was over Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran walked down the sidewalk together.  
"Hey aint there a full moon tomorrow night?' asked Sakura.  
"Yeah."said Syaoran.  
"That's really neat!!"she exclaimed.'Well I gotta go guys I gotta do something."she said and   
walked away. Tomoyo was the next to leave then Syaoran was all by himself. He walked slowly to   
his apartment. Him living all by himself was lonely but then you didn't have to worry about   
people seeing you in your underwear.(first attempted at humor!) He fell on his bed. He was glad   
he didn't have to go to school tomorrow.  
  
Sakura ran up to her room with a little present. She also had a box, wrapping paper, scissors,   
and tape. She put them all on her bed. Just then she heard a grumble. She picked up her box to   
see Kero who once was sleeping now wide awake.  
"Sorry Kero I gotta wrap Syaoran's present. He should love it!! Well presents! I'm gonna put   
them both in the same box!"she exclaimed putting the two presents (not gonna tell!) into the box   
and wrapped it in green wrapping paper. She tied Pink ribbon around it and put a pink bow on the   
top. She looked at it. It was nicely wrapped and it looked pretty too. She smiled at her   
beautiful work. Kero just snorted.  
"So you have any cake?"he asked. Sakura giggled and nodded. Kero smiled big.  
  
Syaoran climbed into bed and turned off his lights. He fell asleep real fast. He soon became   
wrapped up into a dream.  
  
Entering Dream..  
  
A young girl stood next to a tree. The wind blew softly over the park. The beautiful full moon   
was out.  
"Come to me."Syaoran heard."Come to me my prince."he heard again. Syaoran looked at the lady.   
She was wearing a black dress. She had her hair up into a ponytail that was braided. It was   
black. He then noticed her beautiful periwinkle eyes. He noticed that the lady who wanted him to   
come to her wasn't Sakura.   
"Come to me my little prince. We need to rule the kingdoms."he heard. Her voice was so soft and   
elegant. It just sounded beautiful. Soon the wind began to blow hard and flowers flew around the   
young girl. Soon she wasn't there. It began to get foggy. He looked around.   
  
End of dream.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP. Syaoran hit then alarm clock. He got up and brushed his teeth and hair and put   
on a pair of shorts and a white shirt. He put on his socks and shoes and headed out. He was 13   
today. Like any body cared nor did anyone know. Well that's what he thought of! Soon he ran into   
Sakura.   
"Heya Syaoran!"she exclaimed.   
"Umm Hi Sakura."he sad quietly. Sakura grabbed his arm.  
"Hey come with me."she said. Syaoran didn't know what else to do so he did. Soon they reached   
Tomoyo's house. She looked at Syaoran.  
"Close your eyes."she said. He made a face but Sakura gave him a glare. He closed his eyes.   
Sakura pulled out a blindfold and blindfolded him. He could feel her breath on him and he   
blushed a little. Sakura led him inside after she opened and closed the door. She then pulled   
off his blindfold.  
"SURPRISE!"exclaimed his friends. His eyes went wide.  
  
After they played games for hours they sat down to open presents. He had gotten a soccer ball, a   
whistle, a video camera (guess who from!) and a couple other things. The last present he opened   
was Sakura's. He looked to see what was in there. There was a book called The 10th Kingdom and a  
journal. He smiled and thanked everyone.   
  
Later around 9pm they headed home 'cept Tomoyo she was already home. As Sakura headed home she   
stopped to look at the moon. It was was beautiful. So beautiful and full it shined like a   
diamond. Just then she heard a howl. It wasn't a dog howl it was a different howl. Sakura got a   
frighten look on her face. The only thing that howled around here were dogs and that wasn't a   
dog howl.  
  
The next day at school Sakura did her usual thing, take her skates off and put on her tennis   
shoes. Tomoyo walked over to her.  
"Hey Sakura did you hear?"she asked.  
"Hear about what?"Sakura asked.  
"About people being killed by some animal."she said. Tomoyo was gonna do something but Syaoran   
shuffled in. He sat at his desk. The two girls looked at their friend.  
"Hey Syaoran you don't look so good, what's wrong?"asked Sakura.  
"Um I didn't sleep well."he said.   
"Oh Sakura! I got pictures too!"said Tomoyo.  
"How did you get pictures?"asked Sakura.  
"I got them off the news."said Tomoyo taking out pictures. Sakura and Syaoran looked at the   
pictures. They were of people all bloody, blood scattered about. Syaoran looked at the pictures   
and his eyes changed colors for one quick second. He stood up to get a closer look. But for   
Sakura just looking at the pictures made her feel weird. She was wobbly for a second and she   
fainted. Syaoran caught her as she fainted. Tomoyo just wished she had a camera. Syaoran looked   
down at Sakura and his eyes turned colors again but for a little longer. Tomoyo noticed the   
goldish color his eyes were.  
"Syaoran?"she asked. He snapped out of his trance and sat Sakura down in her desk. His eyes   
turned colors again as he looked at Tomoyo. Then he ran out of the room as the teacher came in.   
"Syaoran?"asked the teacher. Tomoyo looked at Sakura then at the door that Syaoran ran out of.   
She had a puzzled look on her face. What was going on?  
  
to be continued.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger!! o.o my first one!! :) o.O heheh O.o well look out for the next chapter! That   
only comes out if I get nice reviews!! *grins* Otay till then see ya! 


	2. A Secret Reviled, The Truth

  
  
  
  
  
A Secret Reviled Part Two.  
  
A/N: Same thing as last time! And I'm back!!!! :) I hope you like it!! ^-^ You happy?? I hope   
you are!! Ok on with the story!  
  
Later that night after Sakura recovered and after school Sakura walked to the park. She had   
changed into a pair of blue jean shorts, and a pink shirt. She had her skates on and was sitting   
on a bench. The sun was setting and she was in the park. She wanted to know who or what was   
killing people. She just hoped that Syaoran would show up so he could help her. As the moon rose   
over the tree tops a cool breeze blew flower peddles. She could feel a power but didn't know   
what it was. Just then she noticed Syaoran walking. Sakura smiled. She ran over to him. She   
called his name but he didn't pay attention. She made a face. Then he stopped and he looked   
forward. She stood beside him and looked at what he was looking at. A young girl in a black   
dress with black hair up in a pony tail braided with periwinkle eyes stood by an oak tree.  
"Syaoran you have came back."said the young girl not noticing Sakura. Syaoran nodded. The lady   
grinned evilly. "You did a good job yesterday."she said.   
"Hey lady what are you talking about?"called out Sakura. The lady looked at Sakura. She smiled.  
"My deary my name is Wild Water and you shouldn't be here."said Water Wild and blasted a beam at   
Sakura hitting her. Syaoran shook his head out of his trance to watch Sakura get hit and hit a   
tree.  
"Sakura!"he exclaimed running over to her. He kneeled down next to her."You ok?"  
"Yeah I think."she said. Wild Water sneered.  
"Syaoran! Have you forgotten what you did last night?? You should do what you did to the others   
to this girl!"she exclaimed. "Just look at the moon."  
"No I wont!"he exclaimed. Wild Water floated up to him and pulled him to her and made him look   
at the moon. His eyes turned a golden color. Wild Water smiled and dropped him. Syaoran grinned   
and howled. Sakura's eyes went big. Syaoran killed those innocent people! He was the one who   
howled. Sakura went through her pockets to see what cards she had. She left her cards in her   
closet. *Oh boy! When I need my cards I forget them! Just perfect!*she thought. She looked up to   
see Syaoran looking at her. He slowly walked towards her. He was about to jump on her but she   
jumped up and grabbed a branch and swung up into the tree. Syaoran jumped after her. She   
climbed the branches across with Syaoran right behind her. She then jumped out of the tree. Of   
course Syaoran was right behind her. When she looked back and looked in front of her she   
tripped. Syaoran jumped on her and held her to the ground. He was about to bite her but Wild   
Water stopped him.  
"Let me tell her my story. My dear I come from a different world than this, its called Fantasy   
Land (Lame name no duh!) I came to get this boy because of the power I could feel he would have   
when he was 13. So when he was a baby I snuck into his room and put a curse on him. That on his   
13th birthday, it would be on a full moon. Him and I will rule both worlds. So right now he is   
wolf just in human forum. The only way to make him turn back to normal is to kill me."exclaimed   
W.W.  
  
W.W. had Syaoran hold Sakura. She opened a portal and stepped through it with Syaoran and Sakura   
behind her. They stepped into a beautiful world. There were trees that were the brightest of   
greens. There were fairies flying around. The flowers were in full bloom. It was peaceful. it   
took Sakura's breath away. Wild Water smiled and they returned to Sakura's world.  
"That is the world I live in and I will soon rule with Syaoran by my side of course. We will   
rule both worlds! Well once we get you out of the way of course! Syaoran, you may have your fun   
now."smiled Wild Water snapping her fingers. Syaoran threw Sakura down to the ground. He pinned   
her to the ground. He snarled. As he was about to bite her he felt something. Sakura was   
surrounded in a light pink light. Syaoran got off her and looked confused. Sakura looked at Wild   
Water. Her eyes grew wide. Wild Water's hair wasnt black anymore it was a light blue. Her eyes   
were golden. Her dress turned into a blue tube top, a blue mini skirt, and white boots that went   
up to her knees. She smiled. She snapped her fingers and Sakura was in the same outfit but it   
wasn't blue and white, it was pink with green boots. Wild Water brung out a sword.  
"You may have one weapon."she said.   
  
Sakura nodded and her key turned into her staff thingy. She stood her ground. W.W. sent out an   
ice blast. Sakura hoped over to her left to avoid the attack. Sakura got close to W.W. and hit   
her in the back with her wand, but Sakura got backhanded to the ground. Sakura sat up and rubbed   
her cheek. Just then she got kicked across the ground and hit a tree. Syaoran was just standing   
there not knowing what to do. Sakura stood up. She had cuts on her and bleeding. Just then W.W.   
opened a portal and her, Sakura, and Syaoran was sucked into it.   
  
Sakura looked around. She was in a strange swamp thingy. She wondered where everyone was.   
Suddenly her stomach growled. She groaned. She looked around and saw some mushrooms. She kneeled   
down and picked some. She sniffed then and then ate one. She ate a couple more. Just then she   
felt sleepy. She yawned and laid on the ground and fells sleep. As she dreamed vines began to   
enclose her. She dreamed about her family and friends, not knowing what was going on. She kept   
sleeping and the vines kept going over her until they covered her body. Just then someone ripped   
the vines off her and shook her. She shook her head and opened her eyes. There was Syaoran in   
his outfit he wore when he was card capturing with Sakura. Sakura smiled.  
"Syaoran how did you escape Wild Water's spell?"she asked. Syaoran looked side to side. He took   
his pointer finger and middle finger on his right hand and put them together and scratched above   
his right ear. It looked really cute.  
"Umm I dunno."he said. She looked at him weirdly but got up. He grabbed her hand and they began   
to walk out of the swamp. Once they made it out they headed for a run down castle. Sakura looked   
scared.  
"Syaoran lets go back I don't want to go there."she said. Syaoran turned to her and smiled   
evilly. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and carried her.   
"Syaoran put me down!"she screamed. She couldn't see his eyes were a goldish color. He took her   
to the castle and put her down. He chained her hands together and stood near her. Just then Wild   
Water enter. She still had her costume on. She grinned at Sakura.  
"Alright Sakura its time to finish our battle."she said. Syaoran unchained Sakura. Sakura still   
had that outfit on and had her staff all ready. Wild Water smiled. W.W. went in for an attack   
slashing at Sakura's shoulder. She dodged that with ease and she tried to hit W.W. in the back   
of the head. Since W.W. wasn't paying attention her attack connected. W.W. fells to her knees   
but sent a blast at Sakura knocking her to the ground giving her more scratched and cuts. She   
sank to her knees. She didn't know how to defeat her, but their had to be a way. Just then she   
got kicked and hit the wall. She groaned. She shook her head and got up wobbly. She held her   
staff in a defensive position but fell to her knees. Then she looked over at Syaoran who was   
watching. Her eyes soften. She had to do this for Syaoran. She just had to, to get him out of   
the spell. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A soft pink aura surrounded her. W.W. looked at   
Sakura with a question look. Sakura rose to her feet and opened her eyes. She held out her staff   
and it glowed along with her. She looked over at Syaoran and got more strength as she put her   
energy into her staff. Just then she sent a beam of pink light at W.W. Wild Water didn't see it   
and it hit her right on. It enveloped her and she disappeared. Just then their surroundings   
changed back to the park.   
  
Syaoran shook his head. He wondered where he was. He then saw Sakura faint down to the ground.   
He ran and caught her. He looked at her outfit a he blushed a little. He never seen her in that   
kind of outfit before, but it looked good on her. He saw all the scratches on her. His eyes   
soften. He wondered what happened. But then it hit him. The events ran through his head. He had   
tried to hurt her. He felt ashamed. He sank to his knees with Sakura in his arms. A couple tears   
escaped his eyes. He quickly wiped them away. He ran two of his fingers from Sakura's forehead   
to her lips. They stopped on them when he heard a moan. His eyes brightened as Sakura opened her   
eyes. She was exhausted she had used most of her energy on saving Syaoran. Syaoran looked at   
her.  
"Why?"is what he asked.  
"Why what?"she asked softly.  
"Why did you save me?"he asked not knowing why. No one had ever done that for him.   
"Because of the strong bond I have with you, I wouldn't be able to live cause if the grief I   
would have since I wouldn't have saved you. That's why."she exclaimed. Syaoran smiled. He knew   
exactly on what she was saying. He placed a soft loving kiss on Sakura's lips. Sakura felt like   
she was melting, melting right into him and becoming one with Syaoran. Once Syaoran pulled away   
he couldn't help but stare at Sakura's outfit. She was standing up but he couldn't help by stare.  
"What are you staring at?"she asked.  
"I'm staring at you because you look pretty cute in that outfit."he said with a little blush.   
Sakura had forgotten she had that outfit on and blushed."Come on we better go home." The walked   
off. They were walking close and hand in hand. They walked by the lake with the moon shining   
bright on the lake and the two.  
The End  
  
A/N: How you like it??? I would love your reply on it!! Do you think I should make a sequel   
when they explore the other world????? Heh! Oh and I got the idea from the movie 10th Kingdom!   
Heheheheh Well I hoped you liked it!! And it wasn't as long as the other part but oh well! I   
also own Wild Water. And W.W. is Wild Water!  
  
  



End file.
